


This Life

by Capancakes



Series: Souls through the Ages [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, It's gonna be sad, Reincarnation, Transcendence AU, if i write it right, inspired by Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marik and Alula sealed away magic their souls rebound across the world into a royal family. <br/>"You're a princess, I'm a servant<br/>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br/>If it's for the sake of protecting you<br/>I'll become evil for you"<br/>-Servant of Evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Someone messaged me on tumblr telling me about Servant of Evil (a song on youtube) and oh my gosh it is fantastic. Its so sad and so fantastic. I'd tell you to go check it out but it would give away so many spoilers. What you should go see is Transcendence AU!!   
> I'm not to good so this many not end up how i want it to or as good as i want but fingers crossed

If anyone asked about this life, the twins could have blamed it on the back lash of having just sealed away the entire world’s magic and its creatures. No one could deal with that much magic and darkness and not have their soul affected. But the truth, the one thing that was true about every life they ever lived or will live, was that what happened in this life could happen in any life they were together. They would always be each other’s world. One’s enemy was the other’s. Deaths, wars, countries torn apart? That was nothing compared to their twin and other half. 

 

 

The year magic disappeared from the world twins were born into the royal family of a country that would one day be forgotten. One day, but at the time of the twins birth, their family truly reigned. Surrounding countries quaked in fear and quietly plotted revolutions knowing with the king on the throne they had a chance but that the Queen would crush them. The king was a hard man but the Queen was deadly. Her ancestors had sat on the throne longer than anyone could remember and she herself had control since she was 20, the king entering the kingdom 10 years later from a southern country as a sign of fealty to the Queen. 

Magic had been a crucial part of the all the kingdoms and when it vanished it crippled everyone. Even the Queen in all her ruthless strategies had never planned on magic leaving, it didn’t keep her down long. When before creatures were enslaved for armies, now humans were drafted. Where magic spells had done the work, now foreign countries were invades and slaves brought back. This was the mother and country, the twins were born to. It was not an easy life. 

Bells had tolled at their birth and now three days later as the Queen watched over the twin, the bells rang out again. The twins, a boy and girl, laid silently as if knowing their future was at stake. Tradition demanded that the throne be past down to the first born female what the public didn’t know was the first born male would go into service, to train to be a guardian and servant to the new queen. Who better to defend them then blood? 

That was when magic was here though, should the Queen continue it? This was a new, unknown world now, should she follow the old rules or forge a new path? These were the first twins born into the family. Could they be separated? 

 

 

At 6, Skuld was already being trained to take over her mother’s throne. She had lesson after lesson. Strategy, history, magic, culture, anything and everything she would need in the future. But she was still a kid and her favorite time of the day was tea time. It was also the only time she could be around her brother and not have to worry about her mother getting upset with him. 

“Sigurd!” she giggled throwing her arms around his neck. Sigurd wrapped his arms tightly around her and didn’t give his customary smile. Instead Skuld heard soft sniffles and gripped him tighter in return “Brother what’s wrong?” 

“The Queen was order the beginning of my training,” Sigurd sounded so much older in that moment. “I leave today.” 

“NO! I’m the future queen! I can make you stay.” 

Sigurd’s grip never faltered as he laughed at his sister’s logic. “As the future guardian to the queen it is my job to be the best I can be. I need to leave to be better.” In a single movement he pulled away and dropped to a knee. “I’ll return when my training is done. I will stand by your side, follow you’re every wish, and none will ever break us apart again, my dear twin.”

“I wish for you to stay.” A door opened and two of her brother’s teachers came in with the Queen. “HE’S MINE!!” Her finger's dug into Sigurd's skin drawing blood.  


“This is highly inappropriate Skuld,” the Queen pulled her daughter firmly to her side. Outright ignoring the screams from both twins as Sigurd was pulled out the room.

“I’ll be back my sister, my twin, my queen!” 

 

 

At 14 Skuld stood before a crowd about to be crowned.

To the side a servant stood, silent and smiling. Any who looked between the two should have seen the same face but none looked for it. Few knew there was a twin to begin and none alive now knew enough of the royal tradition. In the time to come, this is what keeps the people from noticing the similairities. Not that anyone has much time to notice. 

 

 

“Tea, my queen?” the soft voice filled the empty garden , all but ignored by the young girl as she dung into the snack before her. She had a piece of chocolate half way to her mouth when it hit her just how familiar the voice was. 

“SIGURD!” Skuld knocked the table over in her haste to grab her twin. “You’re back! Where did you go? What did you learn? Will you leave me again?” Sigurd answered the only question that matter. 

“I’ll be by your side for this life and the next, my twin.” His reply was muffled by Skuld’s hair but she had no issue hearing him. “What I have I missed?” 

“Only boring things. My only reprieve is the parties. I’ll show you my dresses later. They’re so beautiful. And the princes! There’s this one red head,” Sigurd shifted to a more comfortable and just sat with his twin reveling in what he had missed for the 8 years.   



End file.
